From Revenge to Romance
by ifreakinglovecelery
Summary: Kim has been following Jack around his whole life, doing whatever he said. She thought it was love. He thought it was convenience. When she finds out that Jack was just using her to get higher up in the world of competitive karate, she vows to bring him down and beat him at his own game!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A blonde girl, around 16 or 17 years old, walked up to a mansion on a hill. It was famously known as the Brewer mansion because of the family that lived in the house. They were uber rich socialites of the upper class. The Brewer's had a son, Jackson Brewer, and he was every teenage girl's dream. He had brown hair that reached his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes that made you melt on the spot. Rumour was he was dating every single cheerleader on Seaford High's cheerleading squad. The catch? He was dating them all at the same time but cone of them knew about it. Cheerleaders are so dumb, but then again...became a cheerleader too...but that's a story for later.

But anyway, back to the girl. Kimberly Crawford, nothing special about her, blonde hair, brown eyes, fit body. If you asked anyone at school who Kim Crawford was they would reply with "Who?" or "Isn't she one of Jack's uber groupies?" but if you asked who Kimberly Crawford was 2 weeks after senior year had started, they would say "It's the new transfer student from England. I heard she's related to Johnny Depp!" or "Hell yeah I know Kimberly! She's smokin' hot!"Now that you've been introduced, let's get on with it.

Kim rang the doorbell, once, twice, then she kicked the door open.

"Jack! We're supposed to work on the science project today!"

Weird moaning sounds coming from upstairs encouraged Kim to walk up the stairs. The moaning got louder and as Kim opened the door to Jack's room he saw he was in bed with none other than Donna Tobin, head cheerleader and school slut.

"Jack, what the hell? I thought you said we were exclusive!" whined Donna.

"Yeah we are baby, she's just some weirdo that's doing my science project for me! I promise we aren't doing anything!" said Jack

Donna scoffed, "Yeah right! That's what you said last time! Ugh I'm leaving."

As Donna stormed out of the house Jack glared at Kim and turned away.

"Hey Jack! When are we gonna start the project! I brought cookies!"

"Fuck off Kim. Just go do it yourself and put my name on it like you alw-what the? Kim why are you crying? If you're gonna be such a brat about it then I'll write my own name, god!"

"I-It's just, my grandfather died yesterday and it's just hitting me now!"

"Wait Sensei is dead? Shit! He was my key into getting into the World Championships! Ugh. I cannot believe this!"

"Jack! How can you say that! You just used him to get into a competition? What's wrong with you!"

"Not just any competition, the World Karate Championships! And why does it matter to you! You were just my way of getting to your grandad! The only reason you're here is because of convenience!"

"What? WHAT? You're telling me 4 years of following you around and doing your bidding was for CONVENIENCE?!"

"What, did you actually think I was gonna "bring you around the world with me"? Please Kim, I thought even a Stanford acceptee would be able to tell lies from truth!"

"Wait what!?"

"Yeah I got the letter a couple months ago. I guess I forgot to tell you though..."

"I can't believe. You, Jack Brewer, are a fucking asshole. I will get my revenge. Watch your back because one day, I will crush you!

"Psh. Puh-leez, SECURITY!"

As Kim was escorted out of the house the perfect plan hit her. She would beat Jack Brewer at his own game.

Hi! I hoped you guys liked Chapter 1! This is my first time writing a story so if it sucks give me feedback and I'll try and make my writing better!

-ifreakinglovecelery


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim POV

As soon as I got home I called the two girls who I knew would help me.

"Hello? Kelsey? Grace?"

"Kim? Hey girl! We haven't heard from you in forevs! How's it going girlfriend?"

"Uhh...I need your help! It's really super important, so can you guys just come to my house?"

"Uh...sure! We'll be right there! Bye!"

I sighed with relief. If anyone could me it would be Kelsey and Grace. We were really good friends back in middle school but then they joined the cheerleading squad and became popular. We hadn't had a chance to talk much but I know I could trust them. Although they weren't the smartest, they were arguably the best dressed cheerleaders on the squad.

"DINGDONG KIM!"

"AUCK! Grace you can't just jump through people's windows like that god!"

"HEEYYYYY KIM!"

"UGH! Kelsey! OK anyway, I need you guys to give me a makeover."

"Woah Kim, why the sudden change? I thought you weren't into all that stuff!" said Grace.

"This is urgent. I need you to make Jack Brewer fall in love with me. Then, I'm gonna crush him!"

Kelsey and Grace both smiled a weirdly creepy smile and loomed over me with makeup brushes and designer mini skirts.

"Anything to crush that son of a bitch Kimmy. Now, hold still, this may hurt but it's for revenge!"

2 hours later, I looked in the mirror and basically died. I looked really damn good! They curled my hair, did my makeup, and replaced my entire wardrobe.

"OMG! Thanks girls! Wait...is that...a cheerleading skirt?"

"Well Jack only dates cheerleaders so..."

"WHAT? No. NONONONONONONO. NO. No way in hell am I gonna beco-"

"Look, do you want to get revenge or not?"

"Ugh fine!"

Grace and Kelsey squealed in unison.

"Yay! Ok so practice is every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday after school from 2 to 5! Bye Kimmy!"

"Don't call me that! UGH!"

I checked my clock, it was 3:30. If I hurried I could make it to the mall for Free Falafel Fridays.

"Mmmm. Greasy..." I sighed with pleasure and as I walked out of the restaurant a bright sign caught my eye...

"Bobby Wasabi Dojo: Sign up for classes today! We trained Jack Brewer!"

"Trained? Did he...leave?"

I walked into the dojo and was instantly hit with the smell of sweat, sweat, and old sweat. A tall Latino boy was punching a dummy and a chubby African American kid was trying to chop wood planks.

"Your form is wrong. You have to keep your elbows in and chop faster to get more momentum."

Whoah. I didn't even notice myself saying that...I guess watching Jack and grandpa train rubbed off on me a bit.

"Yo mamacita, you can't just come in here and be telling us what to do. We're karate masters yo!"

"Uh...then why are your feet tied together with nunchucks?"

"I uh...new technique?"

A short blonde guy in his thirties walked in with a pale scrawny redhead. Wait a minute...I'd know that pale scrawny redhead anywhere!

"Milton?"

"Kim? Hey! What brings you to the dojo?"

"I need you to train me to beat Jack Brewer in the World Karate Championships." I said with a completely straight face.

"Wh-what? Lady that's impossible! Jack's had 18 years of training! You can't catch up to him in the 7 months until the WKC!" said the blonde guy.

"I can do it. Just train me."

"Uh...ok.. Rudy can you train Kim?" asked Milton

The blonde guy who I assumed was Rudy answered with.

"Yeah sure but I have to see what belt you're at. What color were you at your previous dojo?"

"I've never been to a dojo. I just watched my grandpa spar with Jack a lot..."

"Who's your grandpa?" asked Rudy.

"He's the man who trained Bobby Wasabi."

"Wh-WHAT?! Then I bet you're natural talent! Spar with Jerry and we'll see how good you are."

Needless to say, I took Jerry down in ten seconds. I don't even know how but I guess Rudy was right, I had a natural ability for karate. Milton, and the African American that I learned was Eddie were both really surprised.

"Uh... I guess since you took down Jerry, who's a black belt, you're a black belt too! So why did you come here again?" asked Milton.

"I need to take down Jack Brewer."

"WHOOH! Finally someone who can get revenge on Jack!"

I was confused, they didn't like Jack either?

"But didn't you guys train him? Where is he anyway?"

Jerry looked especially pissed and said, "Well he used to be the guy who won all the stuff for Bobby Wasabi but he quit a few weeks ago and joined the Black Dragons."

"They're the rival dojo," explained Milton.

"Oh. Well then, I'll part of this one then. i'll do anything to beat Jack."

"Whooh! Mamacita on FIRE!" exclaimed Jerry.

I smiled, I had a feeling this dojo was going to be my second home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_On Monday:_

_Hmmm...what to wear...Oh! I know!_

I picked out a pair of bright red short shorts and and black low-cut tank top with rhinestones. Over that I wore a black leather jacket and put on black ankle boots. I straightened my hair and put on bright red lipstick. My parents were away on a business trip so I ate some cereal, got on my motorcycle, (Yeah. I said motorcycle. The new Kim was pretty awesome.) and went to school.

I got to school and I could instantly feel all eyes on me. The boys stared and the girls instantly began to gossip.

_Psh. High Schoolers are so easy to manipulate._

I walked into school feeling confident until I bumped into _him._

_Shit. Ugh what do I do!?_

Luckily Kelsey and Grace appeared at my side.

"Hey Jack! Have you met the new girl? Her names Kim. Shes soooo cool!"

"I-uh...Kim? What's going on?"

"Revenge." I said, smirking. As I walked away I could feel his eyes on my butt,

"Close your mouth Jack! You're gonna catch flies!" i yelled over my shoulder.

"I-um...what?"

The kids in the hallway laughed. They almighty Jack Brewer had been brought down by this new girl and they loved it. I giggled and walked to class.

_Lunch:_

Once again I felt all eyes on me. Rumours were flying and everyone thought I was a transfer student from Europe or something. I sat with the cheerleaders and they all loved me. Well, except one...

"Look Kim, you're not fooling me. I know who you really are Nerd Girl and you're not gonna get away with it!"

"I'm sorry Donna but I've never met you in my life! I'm from Europe so I don't know how we would have met!" I replied with a sugary sweet smile.

"Jeez Donna. Cool off, just because Kim's is talented doesn't mean you have to be so mean to her" said Kelsey.

"Ugh, whatever!"

After Donna stormed off I had science with Grace and I had English with *shudder* Jack. We were reading much Ado About Nothing by Shakespeare. It was one of my favorite books because the relationship between Beatrice and Benedick is so cute. They are in love and then fall out of love but then love each other again. *swoon*

"Kimberly?"

"Uh, yes Mr. Peterson?"

"What is your analysis on line 76 on page 89?"

"Well sir..." I say and proceed to give him a detailed explanation on the matter.

Jack scoffs," I see you're still using that annoying brain of yours Crawfish."

"It's better than not having one Brewer," I retort and the whole class "ooohs" and "Ouch! You just got burned Brewer" I smirk. If jack wanted to have a verbal argument with me there was no way he could win. I was immune to both his insults _and_ his flirting. Which reminds me, the flirting starts in 3...2...1...

"I see you've changed Crawfish. Well you know what they say Kim, smart _is_ the new sexy."

Flirting? Nuh-uh, I put on a sympathetic face and say, "Aww, don't be sad Jack. Not all of us can be sexy!" It takes a moment for his to realize I just called him dumb. Redfaced, he turns back to his (blank of course) notebook.

"Brewer, Crawford? Are you done?"

"Yes sir," I say putting on a perfect angelic face and ask, "Oh Mr. Peterson could I leave early? I have _cheerleading practice_."

Right after I said the words "cheerleading" and "practice" I saw Jack's face turn deathly pale. _But of course it did_ I think, _Kelsey and Grace had planned it perfectly. Because there was a tradition that the captain of the football team (Jack) had to take out everyone new cheerleader on a date, he now had to go on a date with yours truly._ I giggled a bit and walked towards the gym.


End file.
